Sofa
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: The sofa felt like a stranger to him.


**Sofa**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

**Fandom: XXXHOLIC**

**Pairing: Douwata**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. So don't like. Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns them. I just play.**

**Summary: The sofa felt like a stranger to him.**

**Rating: PG**

**Beta: None.**

**A/N: This bunny was born when I was sitting in the bus and this song popped up from my playlist. It was just screaming, "WRITE ME!" Unbetaed. You've been warned.**

**-**

_My baby kimi ga inai yoru atarimae ni kimi ga ita SOFA _

My baby, you're not here tonight, you'd normally be on the sofa ~ SOFA by Suga Shikao

**-**

The sofa felt like a stranger to him. The warmth and comfort it always brought now left him an unfamiliar feeling. It was lumpy. It was uncomfortable. It was cold. Yet, he sat there, hoping for the warmth to return. He thought maybe it was time to get a new one. After all, this one had lasted since high school. He turned to his side and patted the sofa cushion as a sudden wave of memories wash over him.

This was the sofa where they held each other during the cold nights.

This was the sofa where they made up after their banters.

This was the sofa where they shared their first kiss.

He buried his face in his hands as the surge of tears welled up in his eyes. He wished the sofa would go back to what it was before their fight.

-

Doumeki showed up at his workplace on time as usual, ready to bring him home. Even though he no longer had the power to see and attract spirits, Doumeki had always been waiting for him. The difference now was that they lived together. Granted, it was still his apartment but Doumeki chose to move in with him. Not as part of his duty but as his partner in life. It was a huge turn of events that now he couldn't live without Doumeki in his life.

Now, he could proudly say that he had a chivalrous boyfriend.

But that day, Doumeki was angry. He could tell since his boyfriend's already beady eyes narrowed, almost becoming two slits. Doumeki was glaring at the new manager and at that point of time, he had no idea why.

He waved goodbye to all his colleagues before meeting his boyfriend at the door. At that moment, his manager decided that it was a great time to leave as well.

"Ah, Watanuki-kun," he said as he slung an arm on his shoulders, "Who's this?" Doumeki's eyes were fixed on that arm probably hoping that it would break into two by eye power alone.

"Mitsui-san, this is Doumeki Shizuka," Watanuki answered, smiling. "My boyfriend." Mitsui offered to shake his hand but Doumeki hadn't returned it. Instead he turned away and started walking, leaving Watanuki in state of shock. Doumeki may have many faults but rudeness was never one of them. Watanuki knew he was raised with good values. He was a temple boy, for God's sake.

Not sensing anything wrong, Watanuki just apologized before chasing after his boyfriend.

That night, Doumeki slept on the sofa out of spite.

-

Despite the fact that Doumeki started acting weird, he continued on working. Mitsui was nice after all, so he sensed no fault with the new manager. He always made Watanuki laugh and bought nice snacks for him. He just pushed Doumeki's attitude aside, enjoying his newfound friendship with Mitsui.

But it was that one day when Doumeki didn't show up to fetch him when he realized he had to act.

He found Doumeki at home, sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hands, staring at the television. He had confronted the other man to receive backlash in return. At that time, he thought Doumeki was just jealous that he was friendly with another man. Now, he understood. Doumeki was afraid of losing him.

He only wished he realized it then, before Doumeki got off the sofa and walked out the door.

-

The next few days only confirmed Doumeki's suspicions. Mitsui had asked him out after hearing that he was having boyfriend problems. He turned Mitsui down, feeling awkward, but Mitsui was persistent to the point of annoyance.

When he finally put his foot down, Mitsui shoved him to a wall and pinned him there. The man suddenly turned obsessive and Watanuki had a feeling that he was also abusive. He didn't want to find that out... Ever.

Luckily, Doumeki showed up, throwing Mitsui aside before standing protectively above Watanuki who had slumped against the wall as his legs gave way. He was shaking so hard but he couldn't stop it. He was scared.

But nothing could compare to hear the usually calm, collected, stoic Doumeki shout. It shocked him so bad that he blacked out. He could only imagine what had happened after.

That night, Doumeki placed Watanuki on the sofa before leaving again.

-

He had sent in his resignation and headed home, a newspaper in hand as now he had to look for a new job. He had picked up some ingredients on the way home for dinner. As he reached home, he was greeted with a surprise.

Doumeki sat on the sofa, hunched over, his face in his hands. Doumeki was too engrossed to even notice that he had returned home. He wondered if Doumeki was asleep when he heard a small sob. He dropped everything in his hands and rushed to Doumeki's side. He wrapped his arms around him. He wiped the tears with his thumbs before placing a comforting kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Watanuki whispered. "I'm sorry."

Doumeki wrapped his arms tighter around him. "...Shouldn't have left."

Watanuki just held him in his arms. He knew how much he meant to Doumeki. He knew that Doumeki loved him despite the inability to show it in his face. He knew that Doumeki's biggest fear was to lose him.

But most importantly, he knew now that even though Doumeki had a tough, almost unbreakable exterior, his heart was as fragile as a spider's web. And Watanuki held it in his hands.

They sat at the sofa for the longest time, glad that they still had each other.

-

"Do you think it's about time we got a new sofa?"

"Why? I like it."

"It's old and lumpy, that's why!"

"We're not changing it."

"And can you give me a good reason you're not changing that uncomfortable piece of furniture?"

"It's where I got you."

"Fine! But don't complain when your back aches!"

-

End

-

**A/N: Sorry if I wrote Doumeki slightly OOC at the middle. I've likened Doumeki's jealousy and reactions to my fiancé's. **


End file.
